1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a weft yarn guide or a weft yarn guiding member of a guiding comb for an air jet shuttleless weaving loom which is locatable in the weft yarn path during insertion and which passes the jet of air entraining the weft yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, a guiding comb of this type is formed of a number of guiding members arranged in alignment at suitable intervals. The guiding member 1 and therefore the guiding comb are fixedly secured to a front part of a reed 2 as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. The guiding member 1 includes an upright portion 3 and a curved portion 4 branched off from a middle part of the upright portion 3 and then curved toward an upper portion of the upright portion 3. The upright and curved portions 3 and 4 form therebetween a generally circular guiding aperture 5. The curved portion 4 has an end portion confronting the upper portion of the upright portion 3 and spaced from the upper portion a suitable distance so as to form therebetween a gap 6 which forms an exit for the weft yarn. The upright portion 3 projects a certain length outer than the top of the curved portion 4 in the direction of the length of the trunk portion 3. A plurality of guiding members 1 thus constructed and arranged are placed into a shed 8 of warp yarns 9 by insertion between adjacent warp yarns 9 and thus located in the weft yarn path prior to insertion. A jet of air from a main nozzle (not shown) is guided by the guiding apertures 5 and the weft yarn is inserted via the air jet which entrains same. The guiding members 1 and therefore the guiding comb are then taken out of the row of the warp yarns 9 and are located in a position shown by the phantom lines in FIG. 1 in the midst of movement of the reed 2 into its beat-up position. In the course of movement of the guiding members 1 out of the row of the warp yarns 9, the weft yarn is passed through the gap 6 of each guiding member 1 and is removed from the guiding aperture 5 under the condition in which the weft yarn is supported or caught by weft catching means (not shown) such as warp yarns.
The upright portion 10 of a conventional guiding member 11 has had a form such as one of halves of a spindle cut in two along a center line in the longitudinal direction of the spindle, as shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings. This is to facilitate the entrance of the guiding member 11 into the row of the warp yarns 9. The upright portion 10 thus formed has had an inner flat surface 12 as shown in FIG. 2 which confronts the weft yarn passed through the gap 6 outside the guiding member 11. The inner surface 12 has made an acute angle with the curved side surfaces 13 of the upright portion 10 which face planes perpendicular to the weft yarn passed through the gap 6 so that sharp corners have been formed at both edges 14 and 15 of the inner surface 12, as seen in FIG. 2. As a result, the conventional guiding member 11 has suffered from the drawback that, when it is put into and taken out of the row of the warp yarns 9 and the upright portion 10 comes in contact with the warp yarns 9, the warp yarns 9 are rubbed by the sharp corners of the edges 14 and 15 and are made nappy or rough. Especially, when the guiding member 11 is taken out of the row of the warp yarns 9, since the sharp corners of the edges 14 and 15 of a portion of the inner surface 12 projecting outer than the curved portion 16 first of all come into contact with the warp yarns 9, nap of the warp yarns 9 has been promoted.
Furthermore, since the conventional guiding member 11 has been peaked at the top 17 of the upright portion 10, when the guiding member 11 has been inserted into the row of the warp yarns 9, the peaked top 17 has struck against same and made them nappy or shaggy.